worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
As far as game mechanics go, this game is very well done. Combat is great with many ways to achive your goals. Each time I played through, I used different skills. In each case I bought equipment according to what skills I chose and vice verse. The key here is to have a high level strategy. Even a poor strategy that is executed well will work better than the perfect strategy executed poorly, so I can't say that any of mine were particularly "right", but I managed to finish the game to the end without too much trouble. In combat, my tactic that proved most successful was to divide the enemy as much as possible. If there was someone close to my guys at the start, I'd try to finish them off immediately. First round if I could, second round at the latest. I tried to keep my guys healed close to full health, but I also tried to take damage on all my guys. Most battles I'd take damage on at least 4 or 5, if not all 6. What this did was to keep the enemy busy and also give me more total health to work with than if I sent in a guy to take and take all the hits. I have to say, after reading other players advice (and even some from the devs) that I do not play the way that they do. To those complaining that spear plus and other % damage boost spells are useless or of little value, I tend to go for those spells most of the times I play through. Simple reason is that it allows me to "charge up" in a round or 2, then hit the enemy hard. To those saying you can't get a lot of hits in on multiple targets: I do it nearly every battle. What I like to do is hit with the spear, then follow up with the swords in the same round. If they are both still standing and I can arrange it, I might bring in the other 4 members of the group to finish them both off, but I might have already used 1 to push a target into place. Another tactic I like to use if there isn't someone right next to me at the start is to use a movement buff on turn 1. This wastes 1 turn of the buff, but it means full APs for everyone on the attack turn. In this case, I spend turn 1 APs getting positioned to attack on turn 2. One "problem" I noticed is that pushing someone off of a step or other object does no damage from 1/2 a level up to the base level. (Pushing off a corpse, etc.) At the same time, pushing from +1 to +1/2 (off a box and onto a corpse for example) does do some damage. Most times this isn't much of an issue, but there have been a few times in battle where I pushed someone with 1 or 2 health left only to see them live long enough to heal. To those who still need another hint to make the game a bit easier: If you have someone with a lot of evasion and you can get them on high ground, it is very hard for the enemy to hit with melee weapons. For example: using 3 boxes, corpses, etc, you can grab and toss them to a forward position with other members of your party, then send your evasion specialist up the "stairs" you just made. From that height, the enemy spears, etc suffer -20% to hit. If they started at 90% and you have even 20% evasion, they are now going to miss 50% of their attacks. (It is fun to see an enemy rage, then miss 2 of 3 attacks.) Also, if you make the stairs high enough and take away the lower steps, your ranged guys can have a sniper tower in the middle of the battlefield which the enemy can't strike back against. Just keep running around the area with your guys to make sure the enemy comes into range of your snipers. If you leave the stairs in place, you can push any attackers off the steps for additional damage. (Put a turn in the stairs to make sure they have a nice drop! :D If you are going to have more than 1 battle in the same location, like in the train station, you can build the tower while trapping the last guy of the 1st battle to be used in the 2nd (and harder) battle. One final comment: I agree that the hit rate seems to be lower that indicated. My first play through I missed 5 attacks in a row in a single round of combat! Given that 3 of them were boosted using SP skills, that really hurt me that battle, but I managed to fall back and regroup for a win. I think I used most or all of my healing treats to keep everyone alive.